With a stranger
by Xx-The-Goddess-Of-The-Night-xX
Summary: 'My name is Isabella Marie Swan, the girl who fell in love with Jasper Whitlock one night and this is my story.' Her story. the story of her existence. The story of the pain she went through. Her existence. Her life. Her Jasper. Has M rated themes inside.
1. Prologue: This is my story

With a stranger

A/N: Heyyy ppls, this is a story that I thought of in math's class, give it a go, oh and, unfortunately I don't own Twilight, but I own the storyline of this story! R+R! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

BPOV

It started out with drunken bar sex. We never did try to fall in love and we never meant to break each other's hearts. I guess the things you didn't mean to do have a huge effect on life. The thing is that the creatures we never knew existed can always mend a broken relationship. Especially, HIS daughter, it turns out that it wasn't a good idea to have sex with a stranger that you instantly fell in love with, especially unprotected. I never knew why I did it but that event was the start of my life. I had a beautiful daughter at the age of eighteen and I loved her with all my heart. I knew that it was partly because she was the only thing I had left of the man I loved, my soulmate, but she was also my best friend. Who knew that could be possible? By now I guess all you young little humans out there are wondering about me. And did I ever get my happily ever after? Well why don't you find out for yourselves. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, the girl who fell in love with Jasper Whitlock one night and this is my story.

* * *

A/N: What do ya think? Good? Bad? Review please. If I don't get more than 5 review I'm gonna quit the story, sorry, I have a lot on my plate these days, babysitting, school, exams, homework…


	2. Chapter 1: At the club

Chapter 1: At the club

A/N: Heyyy! So yea Im back and I gotta review!

* * *

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6- Far east movement_

BPOV

I pushed my way through the crowd with my best friend, Alice, in tow. She made us go to this bar coz of the 'totally hot guys' here. I sat down on the highchair in front of the bar. I order a whiskey and gulped it down, feeling it change into adrenaline that pumped through my veins. I drank another mouthful and found myself engulfed in the familiar arms of confidence, adrenaline and insanity. This was gonna be a very fun night.

"Oooh, look, that dude is totally chekin ya out!" Alice exclaimed, "You should go talk to him!"

"Uugghh, Alice, I hate it when you play frikkin' matchmaker." I growled.

"Look at him, you would have to be a fucked up idiot not to want him!" Alice shouted.

I looked where her eyes were glued and saw the most gorgeous man in the universe. The voice of the drunken side of me yelled at me.

_Go talk to him or let me out._

But-

_Fuck that now go talk to him!_

But-

_I told you, fuck the bloody but and go!_

Ok

I took my bottle of whiskey and swigged the rest down, chucking it in the bin as I went. I strutted over to him, drawing attention from many of the men as I went. I perched on the edge of the seat and smiled at him. My attempt to seduce him had just begun.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know, it's short but I'm trying to update more frequently. I don't have much time to write everyday coz of what I said in the prologue but yeah, thanks to my first reviewer! OMGitsmeJAYSPER! Thx jay, I really appreciate u taking your time to review and yea, I'm gonna continue this…


	3. Chapter 2: The little conversation

Chapter 2: A little conversation

A/N: Thank you to peyj, queen of terror, jules452, Siwiutka85, beertjes, hvnsllbbygrl and OMGitsmeJAYSPER for adding it to your favourites or alerts!

_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin you watchin me I go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_The club can't even handle me right not_

_Club can't handle me- Flo Rida_

"Hello, I'm Isabella, you can call me Bella." I purred seductively.

"Well, Isabella, I am Jasper Whitlock. Call me Jasper." He replied, smirking and holding out his hand. He totally ignored my last remark! Well two can play at that game.

"Wow, Mista Jasper Whitlock, a hand shake? Seriously, Hmmmm I would like to get to know you a bit better is that's ok with ya, so where ya from?" I asked cocking my head to one side and staring innocently at him.

"Yes Miss Isabella," he said looking at me curiously. "But what's your full name, it's only fair that I know yours"

I was having an internal argument with myself.

You barely fucking know him

_Yes but you want to, you know it, I know it, we both know it. _

What if he's some kinda serial killer on the loose?

_There isn't any news about a 'serial killer on the loose'_

Well what if he works for one?

_At least you'd die happy_

Really and how do you know that?

_Because he's your soulmate, Bella, you love him already._

With that she left and before you ask yeah, I'm crazy when I'm drunk and yea, drunk me knows a lot. I decided that if I wanted to seduce him once, even if it was drunk me, then I would try again.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I sighed "You cocky bastard"

"I always win these competitions." He replied with a smile in his voice.

"Oh is that so, well I'll have to challenge you at that sometime." I whispered in his ear and felt him shiver.

What happened next was unexpected. His lips were on mine, with fiery passion that could have set fire to this bar and we wouldn't have noticed. When he broke away, he lifted me into his arms and went out of the bar to his car and you know what? I don't give a damn if he is a murderer or a serial killer. She was right, I was in love with this man and if he were to kill me, I would die happy.

A/N: What do ya think? HEHE I think it's a record. It's the first time I've written 2 chapters in a day even if it's really short. Next is a lemon so if ya under 16 don't read unless you're a pervert that loves pornographies. Oh and it's not gonna be that bad at all coz it doesn't do into detail… just some dialogue and emotions XDDD. I'm gonna get my good friend to help me with it in the library. HEHEHE!


	4. Chapter 3: Lemon kinda

Chapter 3: LEMON (kinda)

Thanx to belver13 for adding this story to your alert list XD. THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON!

_It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
Imma work ya 'til your totally blown_

_Your entertainment- Adam Lambert _

~do not read if you're under 16~

He pushed me against the passenger seat and kissed me with the same passion as the kiss in the bar. He slid my legs around his waist. I moaned into his lips as his hard cock pressed against my core.

"I need you Isabella. I need to be in you." He groaned, slamming me into the headboard.

It didn't hurt a bit. Okay, fine it did hurt but the lust and love bubbling up inside me, overpowered it and I barely knew what was going on. I just knew that I wanted Jasper.

"Then take me." I growled pulling my skirt and panties of just as Jasper pulled of his pants.

He shoved my legs up and thrust into me quickly. I felt my lust rising as he licked my earlobe. The lust was quickly replaced by pleasure as he thrust in and out at a fast but steady pace. One of his hands gripped the door for support, the other one rubbed fiercely at my clit. That was all I needed. I came.

"Jasper!" I yelled, tightening over his cock. The he came too.

"Isabella!" He shouted, spilling into me. That moment felt perfect. That moment I would never forget. That moment I would play again and again. That moment, I knew what it was like to be connected to your soulmate.

A/N: OK, peoples, hoped u enjoy, told ya it wasn't much of a lemon that was the last time you'll ever come close to one in this story so yeah. In the rest of the story, I'll just say they had sex XDDD.


	5. Chapter 4: Alone

Chapter 4: alone

A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to babysit and do homework for a looonnnggg time believe me, anyway, on with the story.

_Well, I can__'t forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way this story goes,  
You always smile  
But in you eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows_

_I can't live if living is without you- Mariah Carey_

I knew something bad would happen. I could feel it. Nothing this good came without consequences. That was the way everything went, the course of nature. He kissed me with a big smile on his face.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered then his hands flew up to his mouth. "Sorry"

"Don't worry, I love you too, Jazz." I whispered back.

I slipped my hand into his pocket and put my ring into it. It was a silver band with a ruby heart saying 'Forever and Always'. It had belonged to my great-great-great-grandmother. It was handed down the line until I got it and I treasured it like it was all I had. On the back, it had Swan engraved on it. Now I was giving it away to the same man that owned my heart. Who owned my soul. Who owned me.

"I guess I'd better get you back to the club before you get into anymore trouble." He whispered hissing me one last time.

"Ok then." I agreed.

We walked into the bar hand in hand. Opening the doors quietly and stepping in. When I went in Alice grabbed my and pulled me away.

"We're going." She hissed.

"But, Alice, can't we stay a little while longer?" I all but pleaded.

"No we are not staying anymore!" She snarled. She was angry, someone had rejected her.

"But-" I started but was cut off by Alice.

"No buts, we are going, do you understand?" She growled and pulled me out of the club.

I gave Jasper on last look, a look of love, lust, longing and a sadness you would only see in a goodbye. The emotions in his eyes mirrored the ones in mine.

"I hope we meet again Jasper. Goodbye until then. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Isabella. Goodbye." He breathed barely audible.

With that, I was dragged out of the club but not barehanded. When I reached into my pockets for warmth to sooth me, my fingers closed around something cold and hard. I pulled my hand out and gazed at the silver band in my palm. Carved into one side of it was the word 'love'. On the other side of it read 'Whitlock'. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek, down my chin and down my neck.

A/N: How did ya suckers like that one? TEHE! Next chapter is a month later. Till next time! Cyas.


	6. Chapter 5: The war

Chapter 5: The war

A/N: I will try to make this chapter at least 2 pages long. It might take longer than expected. Sorry bout the inconvenience, bye. Oh and by the way, this is supposed to be in 1941. I forgot to mention that earlier. Oh and thx 2 kittyk8, Bellaangel383 and storypainter 4 reviewing hehehe. Thx to sasibell, storypainter and halo62 for adding to their alerts or favs. HEHE! I'm so happy with the results hehehe. Here comes another chapter!

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Broken- Amy lee and seether_

2 months later

I sat there with my arms curled around my legs as I had done every afternoon. I don't know why I fell so fast. I would never know why, even if he was my soulmate. I heard my brother, Peter and Alice come up.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry about taking you away. I didn't know." Alice said gently.

I half snorted half sobbed at this statement. What were you supposed to do when you best friend apologizes for towing you away from you soulmate?

"Bells, Imma go look for him and when I find him Imma tell him to get his ass down here." Peter smiled.

"No, don't." I whispered.

"Why not Bells?" He frowned.

"Because, I don't want to disrupt his life." I replied in a small whisper.

"Bella, I don't want to see you unhappy like this. You're too selfless." He complained, pouting.

"Just, don't." I told him, Peter may be twenty and four years older than me, but he would forever be a little cheeky kid with a personality that you would love instantly.

"Let's just watch TV Bella." Alice sighed.

"I'm gonna go now, I don't want to be late." Peter said.

"Where are you going?" I asked frowning.

"I'm going to fight in the war." He replied, looking down. I felt my eyes widen at that. No! He couldn't go. I wouldn't lose my brother. I wouldn't lose someone else that I love.

"No, you can't go; I won't lose someone else that I love!" I yelled.

"Relax bells, I'll be back and I'm glad to know that you still love me." He chuckled.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Now that's a good dear, go watch TV with Ali." He said.

He pulled his suitcase behind him as he walked down the hall, out the door and towards the helicopter, I had only just notice. I continued to stare at the door silently pleading that he would walk back in. But I knew it wouldn't help. Nothing would, and I had a bad feeling that something would happen to him. I fell to the floor breaking down into tears. Alice immediately rushed forward towards me.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, It's Ok, it's gonna be Ok. Now let's watch TV!" Alice whispered.

She pulled me onto one of the chairs and sat down on the one next to me. She picked up the remote and switched it on. The screen instantly showed fuzzy black and white pictures depicting the current state of the war.

"And now, we have the new major. He is 22, his name is Major Jasper Whitlock," said the reporter.

They weren't right. Jasper was only screen came up with a black and white photo of HIM, of Jasper. For me, that photo came with the memory of his warm touch, his warm smile, his piercing blue eyes, his curly blonde hair and those warm lips on mine. Those reminders broke me down. I pushed my eyes on my knees. My chest wracked with silent sobs and my tears soaked the blue cotton covering my legs.

"Bella, it's gonna be ok. Let's get you a bath." Alice sighed.

She towed me to the bathroom and ran the bath for me. Then she left and closed the door, leaving me to strip. I pulled my clothes of slowly and sank into the warm bath. I gazed at the silver ring on my finger. Jasper's ring, the ring he gave me. I wonder if he had my ring. I wonder if he kept it. I shivered at the thought of him throwing it away and a sob made its way out of my throat. I didn't like having baths anymore. The warmth may help soothe some people but for me, it just reminded me of his warmth. The when I close my eyes, the black reminds me of death. The two put together breaks me apart. I hauled my body out of the bath and wrapped a towel around my body. As my hand brushed my stomach, I felt a lump and a twitch in my stomach .The realization hit me in the face like a truck speeding at 200 miles per hour and I froze. I was pregnant, with Jaspers child.

A/N: Yay! They are bound together in a way. What do you think will happen next? ALICE of course, and if you haven't realized yet, after a few chapters, there will be vamps and wolves.


	7. Chapter 6: Pregnant

Chapter 6: Pregnant

A/N: Hey ppls! It's my friend's bday partay tomoz! And it's Halloween the day after tomoz so I might not update for 2 days after this! SORRY! And this is gonna be really short so sorry again. And thx to bluegel, catcat2000 and sprazinko for adding my story to your alerts or favs TY! And I made the song coz I couldn't find a song to describe this chapter.

_I fell so deep_

_I fell so fast_

_Your love is not mine to keep_

_But I cannot let go of the past_

_Just hold me…_

_Just touch me…._

_Just let your love last…_

_Just hold me… _

_Just touch me…_

_And let your warmth last…_

_Just let it last…._

_Let it last- Meee_

I was pregnant with HIS child. I was pregnant with HIS child. I told that to myself over and over again but it didn't seem to sink in. I was pregnant with his child. Suddenly, Alice came bursting through the bathroom door.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed "You could freeze to death."

"Alice, I'm pregnant, with Jaspers baby." I whispered.

Tears clouded my vision when I said that. The only thing I could see was Alice's shocked face staring at me like I had two heads. Then the realization hit her as well. She let out a barely audible gasp and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"I'll help you take care of your baby." She whispered.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Now let's go shopping!" She shouted happily. Typical little pixie Alice always loved shopping.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

She towed my into my bedroom and pulled a blue silk dress on me and pulled me into the car. It was big and silver. Then, before I knew it, we were at the shopping stalls looking at baby clothes.

~After shopping~ (A/N: Sorry, couldn't be bothered to describe.)

We came home with two bags of clothes, one bag for the baby and one for us. Alice gets carried away when we go shopping, but that's here.

"Awww, Bella, cheer up will ya!" She said pulling me into a hug.

"Yea of course, I'm going to have a baby!" I squealed and I guess my happiness skyrocketed from there. Of course I was still in break down mode when I hear about Jasper, _my_ Jasper.

A/N: How did ya'll like it? Review plz.


	8. Chapter 7: Flashback

Chapter 7: Flashback

A/N: Heyyy! Sorry I didn't update the last 2 days, I was really bury, on Saturday I got home at 11:30 and yesterday at 10 and I still had to finish my French, English and science homework. :c. But I'm updating now so yaa. And thx to IsleGomez, xfunnygirlx and xXPeaceBabesXx for adding this story.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life- Evanscence_

7 months later (sorry, I really couldn't be bothered lol)

With on last push of searing hot pain, everything slowed. Little by little until everything was still.

"Here's your beautiful baby Miss Swan." A voice from behind me said.

"Thank you," I whispered as she handed faith to me.

"Hello faith, welcome to you new home." I breathed

I looked into those icy blue eyes that looked the exact same as Jaspers. They were beautiful as was the dark blonde hair, sprouting from her hair. I smiled at here and heard the most beautiful bell sound. Her trilling laughter echoed in my mind and for once I felt alive inside. She was doing what her father couldn't ever do anymore. She was waking my soul up.

_~flashback~_

"_This devastation has rocked the nation to its core. Our beloved Major Jasper Whitlock has gone MIA." The newsman said._

_With that statement, my soul went underwater. Dark murky water, drowning, drowning, drowning, drowning in the feelings of loss and sadness. If that wasn't enough, the next sentence was enough to kill me by itself._

"_Our beloved Captain Peter Whitlock has gone MIA as well, a few minutes after the major." He continued in a deep sigh._

_Then my heart sank too. My whole existence died. Every little piece of my heart went missing with my brother and my soulmate. That was the end of Isabella Marie Swan and ever since, I had been a zombie. _

"_Investigators recently found out that Major Jasper Whitlock was not actually 22 but was 20. Mourning grounds have been set up today so do wisest if you wish." The newsman said._

_That was 4 months ago and for the first month after he went MIA I went there every night but then Faith was too much to handle there so I stayed home instead._

_~End flashback~_

A/N: You liked it? Yeah, they both went MIA but they went into Marias army, I THINK the next chapter will be when Faith grows up or something but I'm not sure. What do u think? Should I make Faith grow up or the first few minutes of her life? Oh and plz review, there are ppl adding this to their favs but plz plz plz review, I wanna know what ya'll think.


	9. Chapter 8: Faith

Chapter 8: Faith

A/N: So yeah I'm back whether you want me or not. *pokes tongue out*. Here's the chapter! And this is gonna be quite long, well for this story anyway. And thanks to for adding this story to your favs and thanks to MandaRaeWhitlock for reviewing. And yea, his last name was Swan but he changed it for his newly found family.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap_

_Defying gravity- Idina Menzel_

"Welcome to this world Faith. Welcome to your home. This is your home." I whispered into my daughter's ear.

I was alive again and I knew I had to live for her. For my daughter and the only one I would have. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and it dripped down Faith's forehead. I leaped of the cliff and let my love take over again.

"You're so beautiful Faith. You look so much like him. Like your father." I breathed.

"Yes she is isn't she? She's so cute." Alice's voice reached me and I spun around with a huge smile on my face.

"Alice!" I haven't seen you in hours!" I exclaimed, attempting to hop out of the bed.

"Bella, you'll hurt you self. But, you see, I came to talk to you." She giggled.

"OK, you see, I have a friend." She sighed and looked down.

"You're lesbian aren't you?" I stated.

"No, of course not silly Bella," She exclaimed.

"So what is it then?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well she has a secret, a deadly secret." Alice said seriously.

"What secret?" I asked.

"Well she's a vampire." Alice replied.

"Alice, vampires don't exist!" I laughed.

"Yes they do, and she also knows what happened to Jasper." Alice whispered. "She wants to change us into one as well so she can have two friends and you can have your happily ever after."

I stiffened; I knew she was telling the truth now. I just had some weird feeling about that.

"What is her name?" I asked.

A/N: How you like? Who should the mysterious friend of Alice be? Jane? Victoria? Heidi? Review!


	10. Author's note, please read

**A/N: Heyyy sorry this isn't a chapter. I won't be writing anymore in the next 5 days and sorry I didn't update before, I had dress rehearsals in the last 2 days and in the next 5 days, I got to perform. I MIGHT find time to update tho and yesterday and today I was busy so yea...**

**CYAs ppls, until I update next time and **

**REVIEW For the rest of my story**


	11. Chapter 9: Victoria

Chapter 9: Victoria

A/N: Heeeyyyy, thanks to all who reviewed and added me to their favs or alerts! So practically thx to OMGitsmeJAYSPER and others hehehe. OK so on with the story.

"Her name is Victoria." Alice replied with solemn eyes. "I will take you to meet her sometime."

"But what about Faith?" I sobbed.

"You will be able to change her once she is older like 17 or something." Alice answered.

"OK, I'll agree to be turned."I sighed with trails of tears leaking down my cheek.

"You will be the awesomest vampire in history Bella, I just know it!" Alice exclaimed.

I couldn't believe what I had just agreed to change into a vampire. I wanted that life though even if I couldn't be with Jasper. It was fine as long as I got to see him.

"Can I meet her sometime?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alice squealed.

~2 days later~

"Do you think that you would be strong enough to visit Vicki today?" Alice squealed.

"Yea, sure," I replied.

"She's gonna love ya, she got tired of me in a way coz I'm way too hyper." Alice sighed. "I just met her 5 months ago and she's already fucking tired of me."

"Awwwsies, poor little wittle Ali." I joked.

"OK so, we leave Faith at the hospital and I'll take you to her house." Alice said, well what can I say, Alice loves to plan stuff.

"OK, let's go then!" I replied.

I stole one last look at my baby before Alice dragged me away. Little did I know that this was the last peek I would ever get through my weak human eyes.

A/N: hehehe, yea she does geet changed... but howw?


	12. Chapter 10: Crash and transformation

Chapter 10: Crash and the transformation

A/N: Thanks to OMGitsmeJAYSPER, again hehehe and 4eva for reviewing and the ppl who added this to their favs hehehe and the transformation will be kinda like what Jay described but different. But enough of this blabbering, on with the story! Oh yea, I think that's your name OMGitsmeJAYSPER, you changed your profile so I can't be sure.

"Alice, slow down, we'll crash if you continue to go at this speed!" I shouted at her.

"Psshhh have a little trust, sheesh," was her reply.

I sighed, there was a reason I didn't trust her, she had watched too many racing films. I looked around and saw green and brown blurring around us as she sped through the forest. The next thing I knew was a boulder directly in front of us.

"Alice!" I screamed but was too late.

The metal crashed with the rock and a thunder like sound echoes through the woods. I felt a piecing pain in my abdomen and warm liquid oozed out of deep gashes all over my body. The pain burned all over my body but it was a mere pinch of the skin compared to the pain I would have to endure in the next 4 days.

"We have to change them." I heard a female voice that sounded like ringing bells.

"No, we need to ask them first," said another voice identical to the first.

"Hey, I'm Victoria and this is Jay. We are vampires as Alice probably already told you. You two are dying and the only way to save you is to change you, but we need to give you an option. DO you want to become one of us?" Victoria, the first women said.

She was about 5 feet 6 in height with curly red hair and dark crimson eyes. Jay was about 5 feet 2 in height with uneven blonde hair stopping just below her shoulders and the same dark crimson eyes as Victoria.

"Yes." I managed to croak out.

"Okay, I am very sorry about this but it will hurt a lot, just keep in mind that when it finishes, you will be a strong fast immortal vampire." Victoria told me.

"But, what about faith, what will happen to her?" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't worry Bella, Jay will go with you. She has the power to numb a person's bloodlust." Victoria chuckled.

"But Bella, this will hurt a lot I am warning you." She said now in a serious tone. "Alice's change has now started, she is in a cottage a few miles from here, and Jay changed her"

I nodded and took a deep breath bracing myself for the pain that was about to come. I closed my eyes and felt a small sting at the base of my neck. Then the pain came engulfing my in a world full of fire. There was no word to describe it. It was excruciatingly sweet because of what was to come but the fire and the darkness was killing me from the inside out. I closed my eyes waiting for the transformation to be over. I didn't scream of thrash around knowing it would only fuel the pain coursing through my veins at the moment. Instead I focused on my ever increasing heartbeat. _Thud, thud thud-thud. _Then the pain increased, it felt like I was bathing in a bath of oil and fire. I couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped my lips.

It must have been a few days when the pain started to fade from my hands and feet but it increased in my torso and heart. My heartbeat was as fast as a hummingbird wings. Then it was all over. My heartbeat, the pain, the fire and the darkness.

A/N: How'd you enjoy this chapter? Hehehe yup. Unfortunately I am putting this story on hold until I get some more ideas or get some more review and I'm writing another story that I will post soon. I also have a lot of school assignments coz it's the end of the year so I have a history essay, a French presentation, an English presentation, a music presentation, a science presentation and a tech assignment due next week and I haven't even started some of them! So sorry ppls, byeee


	13. Chapter 11: New life

Chapter 11: New life

A/N: yup I'm back with a few things I want to say: P. first, to the ppl who are giving me bad reviews, please tell me how I could improve otherwise please shut up if you don't want me to bitch with you in my A/Ns. Secondly, to fuzzy wuzzy, you are an exception to my last comment coz I know that this is ALL ABOUT THE PANSY ASS YOU KNOW AS EDWARD, I don't give a flying fuck about him so do everyone a favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP and not reply to this message! Lastly, I would thank everyone who waited for this update… I have been kinda sick the past few days… I had chickenpox Its quite rare to have it at my age but still… anyway that's all so ENJOY!

The fire and pain stopped along with my extremely fast heartbeat.

"Open your eyes Bella," came a tinkling voice that sounded like Victoria's.

I did as I was told and was amazed at what I saw. The world looked so different and so beautiful. You could see the dust dancing as a stream of cold air blew into the cottage. I could see rainbows shining of the poorly tended glass on the windows. The cobwebs outside sparkling like diamonds. My mind felt bigger, expanded somehow as a lot of thoughts flew through my head, about Jasper, about Alice, about my little Faith and about the changes.

"Wow" I breathed

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it." Victoria smiled.

"Yea… but where are they?" I gasped remembering again.

"Relax, Alice is hunting and Faith is still at the hospital… And if you want to get Jasper back… you can't. He is in a newborn army, created by Maria." Victoria answered.

"Maria, who the hell is she?" I demanded.

"You can defeat her… She has at least three hundred newborns guarding her palace. I'll explain later, you need to hunt." She sighed.

"Hunt?" I questioned

"You need blood, you're a vampire now." She replied.

My throat erupted in flames like a branding iron had been shoved down it. My hands immediately flew to my neck trying to scratch the pain out.

"Follow me." Victoria told me.

"But I can't take the life of an innocent." I managed to rasp out

"You won't need to; there are a lot of criminals out there. Now follow me." Victoria said.

"But a human is a human…. Can't we just, I dunno, feed of animals?" I asked with strange venom tears burning in my eyes from the pain in my throat.

"If you insist" Victoria sighed

"Yea I guess I do" I replied with a sheepish smile.


End file.
